Beauty From Within
by Obsidian2
Summary: It's kinda like Beauty and the Beast, but not really. Please R&R!!
1. The Rose Garden

Beauty From Within: The Rose Garden  
By: Obsidian   
Genre: Alt/Romance/Comedy  
Rating: G   
Date: April 5, 2002  
E-mail: obcydn@yahoo.com  
* * * * *  
This is just something else I've been working on. If you haven't read Outcast, I suggest you to do so. =) Oh yeah, this is sorta like the beauty and the beast, but a bit different. Read it to find out how.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own squat!  
* * * * *   
  
The Rose Garden  
  
Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there grew a rosebush in the center of the garden. Each and every day, a gardener would carefully and tenderly attend to and water it. Before long, the rosebush bloomed the most beautiful roses in the world. It consisted of unique colors that people from all over the world would pay to have a glance of it. The red roses, the prince's favorites, were as red as a drop of blood from an open wound, and the white roses were as white as a blanket of snow on a January morning. There were pink roses the color of tinted sky at dawn, and the yellow roses as yellow as the chunk of pure gold from the King's treasure box. Most of all, there were the midnight blue roses, which are the only true color that matches Prince Endymion's eyes.  
  
The King was most proud of his roses, and would never have voluntarily given them away. But there comes a time when even the most prized possession must be exchanged for something more extraordinary. This is the time, and this is the story.  
* * * * *   
  
Yeah, I know, it's short. But it's not like the story is done. Wait til next time for more. Until then, please tell me what you think! 


	2. The Rescue

Beauty From Within: The Rescue  
By: Obsidian  
Genre: Alt/Romance/Comedy  
Rating: G   
Date: April 10, 2002  
E-mail: obcydn@yahoo.com  
* * * * *  
Here's the next chapter. Don't wanna spoil it by saying too much, so I'm gonna shut up now. Just remember, I LOVE reviews!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wonder what people would think when I break down in the middle of a store and just yelled, "I own Sailor Moon!!" Probably arrest me and put me in an asylum!  
* * * * *   
  
The Rescue  
  
"Meow," a cat purred from a distance, and a crash could be heard coming from inside the small cottage, deep in the forest, away from civilization.  
  
"Oh, no. Just what I needed," a voice called out. A small form came limping out to stand at the opening of a doorway. She tried to cross her arms around her chest, but the unequal length of her arms made the gesture quite difficult. She looked for the cat through her blood-shot eyes, but all she managed to see were trees, trees, and more trees.  
  
Suddenly, Luna, a sleek black female cat, came bouncing into view. Caught between her mouth was a piece of cloth, apparently torn from some clothing. The form bent forward to take the cloth into her hand when she noticed bloodstains on the fur around the cat's mouth.   
  
"What have we here, Luna? It's got blood!" The form reached out to pet the cat, and the cat never withdrew away. In fact, she had looked forward to the touch. "Where did you get this?" the form named Serenity asked.  
  
"Meow." The cat turned in the direction from where she came, and off she ran.  
  
"Silly Willy. Oh, Silly Willy." Serenity crooned to the dragon that was lazily basking in the sun, taking a nap in the late afternoon. "Come on, Luna has something for us to tend to. You know very well I couldn't possibly keep up in this shape!"   
  
The dragon opened one of its red eyes and looked at Serenity before slowly closing it again. "Rei, you lazy bun, come on." Serenity was practically pulling at the dragon's tail.   
  
This time, the voice contained a command the dragon couldn't ignore. The dragon gave a loud yawn before getting up onto her feet, irritated that her nap was interrupted. Her structure was built very much like an Arabian horse, except for the matter that she can shoot out fire with her mouth, and has paws with claws as hooves, scaly skin instead of fur, and wings that made it possible for her to fly. The long tail came with a triangular shape at the tip, which was rumored to be poisonous, but at the same time, very helpful as a medicine. It just depended on how it was being used.   
  
The ray of the sun reflected off the scales and gave it a shiny glossy look. She was a beautiful creature, and she knew it. She was in complete contrast to the owner that one wondered how they came by each other. The dragon stretched out her wings before folding them back again to prepare herself for her owner's weight. Serenity got onto her back, and before long, they took off.   
  
It was a rather bumpy ride, unlike what many people imagined a horse-ride should be. With every ups and downs, Serenity would mirrored the move, but in the opposite direction. Luna led them all to a nearby stream, and by the bank, there laid a man. When Serenity saw him, she let out a loud gasp. The man's tunic was covered with blood, and an arrow was protruding from his thigh. There was a little color distortion around the wound that suggested infection, but nothing that she could not heal. She could see that the man had lost all consciousness and touched his brow to see if he had developed a fever. The brow felt cool to her touch, but she knew it would heat up soon. Serenity had somehow heaved the big body up onto the dragon's back, and this time, they flew back instead.   
  
* * * *  
When they arrived back at Serenity's small cottage, Serenity was greeted by a group of animals. It looked like Serenity wasn't the only one interested in the stranger. Above her head, a large eagle was busily flapping her wings, trying to get a good look at the limp form. However, this was no ordinary eagle. With each flaps of her wing, it seemed to be giving off some sort of electrical shocks. On the nearby table, a monkey with blue fur sat clapping her hands. In the back of what looked to be the kitchen, a tank was placed on the floor. Inside the tank, an enormous golden fish with a red bow around her body was swimming in a fast circle, and once in a while, it would leap out of the water.   
  
The dragon that helped brought the man to the cottage was still standing outside, making fiery demands to be let in. The noises they made together was overwhelming that finally, Serenity shouted, "Settle down, you guys!"  
  
Once it was semi quiet, Serenity arranged a clean area on the bed so she would have somewhere to put the body. When everything was all set, she went about the cottage to prepare the man some medicines.   
  
"A little of this, and a little of that," she murmured as she sprinkled unfamiliar powders into a boiling pot. "That should be enough."   
  
Serenity looked to where Luna was resting by the unlit fireplace and walked to the man. She raised his head high enough to give him the potion from the pot and made sure he had swallowed at least half of the bowl before she went to look at the wound. To save time, she cut opened his pants to make easy access for the wound.   
  
"Oh, this doesn't look pretty," she commented. Serenity carefully smeared on a special cream made from goat's blood thickened with age. "Well, all we can do now is wait," she said to the others before leaving the man in peace.  
  
* * * * *  
This looks like a good place to leave you guys wondering. =) You guys are probably wondering what's up with the dragon? One, it was the only thing I could think of at the moment that breath fire, and two, you'll have to stay tune to find out. =) All I can keep on telling you is to take a moment and let me know how I'm doing, good or bad, and whether or not you like it. 


	3. The Meeting

Beauty From Within: The Meeting  
By: Obsidian   
Genre: Alt/Romance/Comedy  
Rating: G   
Date: May 14, 2002  
E-mail: obcydn@yahoo.com  
* * * * *  
Review, review, review, review, review...and more review please!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm so poor I don't even own nothing!  
* * * * *  
  
The Meeting  
  
Three knights were caught in a deep argument right outside the palace gate.  
However, these knights weren't just ordinary knights. They were the Prince's  
personal bodyguards, and that merited an honorable position within the court.   
The four of them, the Prince and the three knights, grew up together, went   
through the same trainings, and caused more trouble than the kingdom's thieves   
and criminals put together. They were so deep in their important discussion   
that they missed a magnificent dragon flight overhead. But had they looked up   
and saw it, they would have been too astonished to know what to do.   
  
"No, you go tell him," the knight named Zoicite argued.   
  
"Yeah, and have my handsome head beheaded?" Nephrite replied. "I think not."  
Even though they were the Prince's closest friends, they weren't the King's   
favorite people for obvious reasons that the King believed they were the ones   
who corrupted the Prince, led him astray from his princely obligations.   
Besides, no one would get away with anything that had to do with the Prince.   
  
"Well, somebody's got to tell him!" the third knight named Jadeite exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you for volunteering, Jadeite." Nephrite said as he patted his friend on   
the back and practically shoved him towards the gate.  
  
"W-wait," Jadeite exclaimed, digging his shoes into the dirt to prevent further   
movement. "Why me?"  
  
"Well, you are somebody, right?" Zoicite asked.  
  
"Besides, we all know deep down, you really wanted to anyway." Nephrite said as   
he winked at his friend. "We're giving you the opportunity to prove you're THE   
man that you might never get again."  
  
"Yeah, that's because I might not come out alive!!! Whatever happened to name-  
out-of-the-hat deal?"  
  
Zoicite shook his head, "Takes too long. The sooner you go in, the sooner   
you'll come back out."  
  
"Fine," Jadeite sighed. "Me and my big mouth. Next time, I'm taping it shut!"   
He stared intensely at the palace gate as he thought about the number of   
messengers who went in baring bad news and came out alive in one piece, and   
well, there just weren't many if any at all. "What must be done, must be done,"   
he said as he walked across the drawbridge and toward his death.   
  
He took a deep breath when he entered through the metal gate, nodding to   
familiar faces as he walked past them. He could feel himself shaking with fear,   
but his outward appearance showed a man of great determination. He went through   
all the proper procedures that allowed him to meet with the King. He turned   
back to take a look at his friends-who knew, this could be his last glimpse of   
them. He could see them waving and cheering him on. "What kind of friends are   
they, sending me to my death?" he mumbled under his breath as he waited outside   
before being announced in.  
  
As he walked down the red-carpeted corridor, painted portraits of present and   
past royalties hang on both sides of the walls. They were beautifully painted,   
showing various stages of lives of the royalties, from young infants to matured   
adults. Somewhere in the middle, he knew there was a portrait of the prince on   
his beloved horse, Dusk. However, not one person in any of the pictures was   
smiling. It was like smiling was forbidden or something. Every ten feet, there   
stood a fully armored knight, watching in complete stillness every movement   
Jadeite would make. "Must stink to stand in one position all day," he thought   
to himself.   
  
Once he got into the main court, he bowed low before the King and the Queen and   
revealed, "I have unfortunate news, Your Majesty."  
  
"Off with his--" the King called out.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, you can't just cut off everyone's head! Let's hear what this  
young man has to say first," the Queen interrupted him.  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty. Um," Jadeite licked his lips before he started again.   
"There was a hunting accident this morning. Something must have spooked the   
horses and um, apparently, um, well, you see, umm..." Jadeite stuttered out.  
  
"Oh, for goodness sake, just get it out, will you." The King bellowed.  
  
"Prince Endymion got thrown off his horse, and in the mist of all that chaos, we   
lost the Prince," Jadeite quickly finished in one breath.  
  
"Lost?" the King cried out. "LOST?"  
  
"Explain yourself, young man," the Queen ordered calmly.  
  
"We got separated, and Prince Endymion...disappeared," Jadeite said for a lack   
of better word.   
  
"What are you doing here then? Organize a search party!" the King shouted.  
  
* * * * *  
"There you are," Serenity soothed as she moped the man's handsome brow with a  
cool wet cloth. On second thought, she touched his soft black hair, almost   
running a hand through it before she stopped herself. It had been three days   
since she had rescued him, and she had gotten used to having him around, even if   
he was a still form for half the time; the other half was spent tossing and   
turning due to his fever. During that time, she was busy trying to keep his   
body temperature down or keeping him warm because he was shivering.   
  
A small moan escaped from the stranger's mouth as he voiced his pain. Little by   
little, he was able to open his eyes. It took a moment for those beautiful eyes   
to focus, but what he saw first startled him-a set of the deepest bluest eyes   
he'd ever laid his sight upon. He felt like he could dive in and drown in them.   
They were not only clear, but they twinkle too. When he came to his senses, the   
rest of what he saw made him cried out loud. "What the heck are you?"  
  
"You should have more respect for someone who had just saved your life, young   
man," Serenity said, dipping the dropped cloth back into the pail of water next   
to the bed. Serenity had no explanation for what just happened, but she was   
most certain that something did happened. He had somehow made her heart raced,   
her breath shortened, and her hands shook. Her mind wanted to dismiss it as   
having a stranger in her place, but her heart said it was the man himself.   
Serenity didn't want to give the man a reason to think anything was wrong, so   
she went back to the task at hand. She wringed the water out and folded the  
cloth neatly before putting it back onto the man's forehead. "To answer your question, I am a lady."   
  
"Could have fool me," the man mumbled, relaxing a bit when he saw she meant no   
harm.   
  
Ignoring the man, she continued on. "My name is Serenity, and in ancient times,   
it was the name of a beloved princess," the form proudly stated.  
  
The man introduced himself as Endymion and he took a moment to look at his   
rescuer from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. What stood before   
him was not a lady, that was for sure. Instead, she looked like a wolf-a   
wolfwoman, to be exact. Her facial structure was wolfish with a long muzzle,   
black wet nose, and her large sharp and powerful teeth gleaming in the light.   
He couldn't begin to imagine how it was possible to form words through her   
muzzle, but behold, the 'lady' spoke. Her slender body was covered with a layer   
of thick golden fur and to make the picture complete, she came with a fluffy   
tail that curled under.   
  
His observation was interrupted by a soft growl from the lady. "Are you done   
checking me out?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you got to admit you don't see a talking wolf on a daily basis."   
Endymion replied.  
  
"A wolfox."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I'm a wolfox. Half wolf and half fox."   
  
Now that she mentioned it, he could see the triangular pointed ears, and the   
thick reddish-golden fox fur any normal lady would die to have it wrapped around   
her body. Not only that, but he also noticed the different length between her   
limbs. "What happened?" He asked, pointing to her arms and legs equipped with   
sharp claws.  
  
"A sick witch's idea of a joke." At his confused expression, she explained   
further. "When I said I'm half wolf and half fox, I really meant half wolf and   
half fox. One arm, one leg, the ears, the fur, and the tail were that of the   
fox, and everything else was from the wolf. All this," Serenity gestured to   
herself, "was a curse. A powerful evil witch named Beryl cast a spell to get   
rid of me. It worked, because now I'm so far away from where she is, I might as   
well disappear. Having different length limbs just made my life more difficult   
for me."   
  
Endymion looked at her in horror and whispered, "I don't have to kiss you to   
break the spell, do I?"  
  
Serenity laughed and it sounded like a dying animal struggling to stay alive.  
  
"Can't you undo it?" Endymion asked.  
  
Serenity shook her head sadly and replied, "Unfortunately, I don't have the   
ingredients."  
  
"Tough life," Endymion remarked.  
  
"Yeah, you don't have to tell me half of it. I'm the one who's living like   
this."  
  
Noises from the room took his attention off Serenity. He looked behind her and   
saw a clutter of animals and... "Is that an eagle?!? What is this place?" The   
man exclaimed. "A carnival?"   
  
"Welcome to my humble home, young man." Serenity said nicely despite what he   
had remarked about her place. "These," Serenity spread her arms around to   
include the animals, "are my...pets." A little snicker escaped from her lips.   
Pointing to the eagle, the fish, and the monkey, she began to call out their   
names respectively, "Mother Goose, although mind you, she's not a goose; George   
(A/N: from Curious George ^_^), and Uncle Eddie."   
  
All of a sudden, like an intense protest on the street, the 'pets' were making a   
huge racket. Glasses went crashing to the ground, thunder was heard overhead as   
the feathers from the eagle were falling around the room, and the monkey was   
throwing foods from the plate. The fish in the tank didn't look too happy   
either, and she showed her displeasure by splashing water onto the floor.   
  
Endymion just sat on the bed looking surprised by all the commotion. "What just   
happened there," he asked.  
  
"They were not happy."   
  
"Well, I could see that, but what were they upset about?"  
  
"Their names." Serenity replied straightforwardly.  
  
"Why? It's not like they really understood."  
  
"Oh, you'll be surprised how much they do understand!"  
  
Endymion looked uncertainly at Serenity and then to the puddle of water on the   
floor. His eyes traveled to the fish tank and caught the sight of the fish.   
"Oh my gosh! Is that a bow tied around the fish?!?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why would you tie a bow around a fish? No wonder he was mad at you."  
  
"She. It's a she."  
  
"I thought you said the fish's name was Uncle Eddie?"  
  
"It was. I named her that because my uncle Eddie was very forgetful, and you   
know how fish only have a memory span of three seconds."  
  
"But why the red bow?"   
  
"So when you hear the name, you won't confuse it with a male!"   
  
Endymion laughed at that and said, "You're funny, woman."  
  
"Besides," Serenity continued, "it was better than naming them Rei, Lita, Mina,   
or Ami. That'll be too easy." As if the animals didn't have enough, the noises   
in the room just got ten notches louder.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Serenity shouted above the noises. "I'll stop if you stop."   
On a silent agreement, the activities dropped to a stop.  
  
At this moment of silence, Endymion took the chance and painfully sat up from   
the bed and reached for his bag. "Thank you for caring for me. I always pay my   
debt, woman. How much do you want for this service?" Endymion gave her a bag   
full of gold coins and added, "If that's not enough, I'll have one of my men   
come back to supply you with more."  
  
Serenity sneered at him, giving him a glimpse of her white teeth and said, "I   
don't need your money. I've survived this long without your coins before, and I   
will survive just fine without them now."   
  
"Fine. Be that way." Endymion tried to get back on his feet, but the pain in   
his thigh made it quite hard. He involuntarily groaned out loud so that   
Serenity overheard.  
  
"Silly Willy," she called out. "Make this man's life easier and come closer."  
  
As Endymion watched on, nothing happened.   
  
"Rei," Serenity hissed quickly and this time, a dragon appeared at the doorway.   
"I can't believe you were so stubborn!" Serenity grumbled under her breath.  
  
"A dragon?" Endymion exclaimed unbelievably, astonished that such a creature   
even exist.   
  
"I'll like to call this Silly Willy," the dragon that Serenity pointed to began   
to puff out gray smokes, a little sign that she was displeased about something.   
At this, Serenity made a sound of what would have been a giggle under normal   
circumstances. What made the scene even more comical was Serenity turned to the   
dragon and stuck out her tongue! "The name is short for Sir William, named   
after the knight who foolishly jumped into a well trying to dig for gold and   
could not get out again."   
  
"Oh, yeah, I remembered that. Silly Willy, is it? Then who's Rei?" Endymion   
questioned.  
  
"It's a long story which I don't have time to get into."  
  
Despite her lack of explanation, Endymion looked at the magnificent dragon up   
and down, still under the spell of disbelief. "Wow, a dragon! He sure is a   
beauty. Can he fly? Does he really breath out fire? Can I ride him? Heck,   
can I keep him?"   
  
"She. Every animal I have is a female." Serenity rubbed her head with her   
paws, careful not to scratch herself with the claws. "Yes to everything except   
for the last question. You can't keep her, and even if you can, you DON"T want   
to keep her. She'll burn your house down in less than 3 seconds. She's that   
temperamental! Most witches kept cats, but I keep a cat, a dragon, and much   
more."   
  
"You're a witch?"  
  
"Yes. That surprised you?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I heard stories about how ugly witches were, but I'd never   
believed them. Now, I do," Endymion explained.  
  
"Funny. Since you feel good enough to insult people, I suggest you leave my   
place now."  
  
"Well, nice talking to you, but I do have to...fly," Endymion laughed at his own   
joke.  
  
Endymion got onto Silly Willy with a bit of assistance, and without further   
adieu they took off. Serenity watched Silly Willy flied away with Endymion and   
thought to herself, 'It's a good thing I'll never see him again, that snooty   
unappreciative beast.'  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
That's it for now! First off, I want to thank Jayleesy14 for helping me   
improving this chapter. Thanks so much to all my other readers for sticking   
with me to this far, I love you guys! I know there were bits of confusion from   
the last chapter, my bad, but this is where I come in with more information to   
clear it up. I hope this chapter helped. I know some of you have wondered what   
the heck was going on. So, let me explain a little bit more. I wrote this a   
long time ago as an original, and then recently had decided to post it up as   
Sailor Moon fic. In doing this, I had to go back and changed a few things...ok,   
a lot of things. It was supposed to be short: girl meets guy, guy meets girl,   
and they fell in love and everyone lived happily ever after. However, that did   
not go as planned. The more I read over the story, the more I felt the need to   
change some things. So, a few names turned into a few story lines turned into   
the whole entire story. Instead of posting up one chapter every day, I now have   
to actually sit down and write the ending all over again (which I still don't   
know how I'm going to end it, so if any of you got suggestions, bring it on.)   
And that, my friends, was what happened!   
  
Also, as to the "Beauty and the Beast" story line, this story is not completely   
based off of that. I did said there was a twist to it, and if you guys haven't   
figured it out already, instead of being turned into Mrs. Pot and Mr.   
Candlestick, Serena and her friends got turned into something else. (For some   
of you, that may come as a huge revelation, and I'm sorry if I did spoiled it,   
but I thought the names were big enough clues.)   
  
Alright, I think that's good for now. Remember, give me your opinions, be it   
good or bad, I'll take it either way! =) Thanks again to those who've reviewed   
it and all, and I know there are many more out there who have the urge to review   
this story, so don't deny yourself, just do it! ^_^ 


	4. The Break In

Beauty From Within: The Break-in  
By: Obsidian   
Genre: Alt/Romance/Comedy  
Rating: G   
Date: September 10, 2002  
E-mail: obcydn@yahoo.com  
* * * * *   
Disclaimer: I don't think I own Sailor Moon, but let me check with my secretary...ok yeah, I definitely don't own Sailor Moon.  
* * * * *  
  
The Break-in  
  
A group of townsmen and knights surrounded the Prince as soon as he set foot on the Palace ground. The whole courtyard was filled with whisper of amazement. At first the Prince thought it was due to his return, but upon closer inspection, he found out the whispers were about the dragon. His spirit was drenched at that. 'So much for a welcome-home party,' Endymion thought.  
  
"Look at those shiny scales," one man pointed out.  
  
"It's so beautiful," a six years old girl from the crowd blurted out.  
  
Silly Willy just stood there proudly, allowing others to admire her. She even raised her head and unfolded her wings, giving the audience something to really talk about. The loud awes had made her stomped her paws arrogantly, and she pointed her ears upward to catch more praises.  
  
"Let's catch it and keep it," a man yelled out loudly.  
  
A profound silence filled the courtyard as people thought it over. It seemed like a great idea, and it was approved with an outcry from the surrounding crowd. Without warning, the citizens of the kingdom began to creep slowly toward the dragon, careful not to scare her away. Some men came closer with evil glint in their eyes, while others rubbed their hands together greedily, thinking of how much they could get with just one scale from her body. As if Silly Willy understood what was happening, she took that as a hint that it was time to leave.   
  
The people never had the chance to do anything more than blink their eyes before the dragon was gone.  
* * * * *  
  
"What? You saw them?" Serenity roared.   
  
Silly Willy's snort made her nose flared open to reveal strains of golden hairs.  
  
"Goodness! You arrogant, unappreciative, little...arrgggg. Take me to them right this minute," Serenity ordered, "or you won't be getting any dinner tonight." Serenity was running around with a broom in her hand, threatening Silly Willy. The others, thinking they were playing a game, didn't want to be left out so they joined in with the chase.  
  
"Offum keding probew...," Serenity started to chant a spell.   
  
Silly Willy gave her a tired yawn, but settled down long enough for Serenity to climbed aboard. With Serenity leading the rein, they went back to the palace.  
* * * * *  
  
They landed in the garden long after the sunset, with only the moon to light their way.   
  
"Now, lead me to the rosebushes," Serenity demanded, looking around at the same time for any sorts of troubles they might encounter on the way.  
  
Much to Serenity's surprise, Silly Willy did as she was asked. Silly Willy had always been most stubborn, but loyal to her bone. If she had thought for a moment Serenity was in danger, she won't hesitate to use her strength. But it was a general trait for dragons to do whatever they want, or at least with this dragon.  
  
When Serenity saw the rosebush, she let out the breath she didn't realized she was holding. She never thought she would find the cure to her curse, but as it was, the proof was planted not two feet away from her. She was about to reach out and pluck the roses when a bell was sounded.  
  
Within five minutes, she found herself surrounded by soldiers of all sizes. The king, in his purple robe, came in, followed by a train of servant girls. Walking beside him was his lovely Queen, and behind them, Prince Endymion.  
  
"What the heck did you think you were doing, hag? Sneaking in at night and woke everyone up just to steal my precious roses?" the King asked.  
  
Serenity gave a startled look around her before saying, "But you have some many, Your Majesty."  
  
Silly Willy pointed her ears up as she carefully listened in on the conversation. She came to stand beside Serenity and an eerie sort of energy vibrated from her. Serenity knew the dragon wanted to burn them all out with one breath, but she couldn't allow that. Serenity looked to Endymion, and saw that he had an odd smile on his face. 'He looks kinda cute in the moonlight,' Serenity thought, but was interrupted by the King.   
  
"Guards! Take her to the dungeon, and we'll deal with it first thing tomorrow morning," the King ordered.   
  
"Wait," Prince Endymion yelled at the same time Serenity objected. "She's the one who saved my life in the woods. We should reward her, not execute her!"  
  
"Besides," Serenity explained, "Silly Willy here won't like that. If I gave the order, she would burn this whole palace down with one breath. So, I won't come near me if I were you." She petted Silly Willy's neck to let her know she was handling everything.  
  
The guards took what she said seriously and none dared go near her. Even the King had a look of panic on his face. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Just one rose of each color," Serenity replied. "It won't cost you much."  
  
"Just bunch of roses," Serenity heard Endymion whispered under his breath but chose to ignore him.   
  
"What about gold and silver? Don't you want that more than bunch of useless roses?" The King asked, trying to dissuade her away from the rosebushes.  
  
"Ummm...no. I think I'll take the roses. But if you want to add gold and silver on top of that, I won't mind."   
  
"Guards, give her what she wants," the Queen waved the guards away.  
  
"But-" the King tried again, but was unsuccessful.   
  
"Thank you, Your Highness. I must say you are most gracious," Serenity bowed. "I'll just take my roses and leave."  
  
And that was just what she did.  
* * * * * * *  
  
A/N:  
Jeez, it's been so long huh? Some of you probably forgotten who I am. I hope this is another chapter you guys enjoyed reading. Let me know how it is. Reviews, reviews, and more reviews! 


End file.
